


Jo is ____

by TheMangledSans0508



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Jo has to tell her cabinmates something important. Her cabinmates go through the three options they consider. It's none of the above.
Relationships: April & Jo (Lumberjanes)
Kudos: 13





	Jo is ____

“Why are we all in the cabin instead of outside hunting for some new adventure? I want to find some like buried wish-granting bass or something,” Mal complained. Molly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Jo said she had something she wanted to tell us,” she explained.

“Maybe since we found out Diane’s a goddess, maybe Jo’s a goddess too! Maybe the goddess of science!” Ripley gleamed

“The patrons of science are actually the Muses, so maybe she’s a Muse,” Molly suggested.

“Weren’t the Muses also into like, music?”

“They’re patrons of art and science, so yeah.”

“Okay, we’re here! I had to coax Jo to come in, but she’s all in now,” April grinned broadly. Jo was sweating profusely and shaking.

“I’m not all in I’m backing out April I’m backing out.”

“Are you okay, Jo?” Ripley asked, bounding forward to grip Jo’s waist. Jo placed a tentative hand on her head. Mal and Molly stepped up behind her.

“We can help you if you’re in trouble, we’d fight an army of literally anything for you,” Mal stated confidently.

“Even an army of sea serpents?” Molly asked teasingly. Mal nodded.

“Come on, Jo. We all love you, they won’t care,” April reassured. Jo took a deep breath.

“Guys, I have to tell you something,” she said quietly.

“Are you a Muse?”

“A mythical being in disguise?”

“Are you and April dating?”

“That’s not at all what I wanted to talk to you about,” Jo said while April laughed. “Okay,” she breathed deeply “I’m trans.” The other three were silent for a split second.

“I don’t know what that means but I still love you!” Ripley shouted. Mal and Molly nodded.

“Ditto, except I know what it means. It doesn’t change a darn thing,” Mal smiled kindly. “You’re still a Lumberjane and still our best friend.”

“Were you scared we wouldn’t accept you?” Molly questioned. Jo nodded.

“April and I aren’t from the best town. There are some major jerks there. I was stupid to be worried I’m sorry,” She tripped over her words as she spoke quickly.

“Don’t apologise for your feelings, Jo! Mal, remember when I told you I liked girls?”

“Of course! It was already obvious since I had already kissed you a few times and that blush gave everything away girl.”

“Sometimes bad experiences haunt us, Jo. Come and affect us in everything. But that doesn’t mean everything happens in accordance with them, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Group hug!” Ripley removed one hand and grabbed Mal’s flannel, who in turn grabbed the hem of Molly’s shirt. They hugged right in front of the door, which then opened and hit all of them.

“What the Harriett Tubman- Girls! What did you put in front of the door?”

“It’s us, Jen!” April called.

“Can you let me in? I need to grab my spare clipboard.”

“Shuffle back, ladies!” Mal ordered and the collective ten feet scraped against the floor and brought them out of the way. Jen walked in with a sigh.

“Okay, break is almost over, so don’t be late for your next activities. Where did I put the clipboard?”

“Jen, I’m trans.”

“Okay, that’s great. Did you five touch my clipboard?”

“Jen, are you listening?” April drew herself out of the clump and looked under Jen’s bed.

“Of course. Jo’s trans. I have a meeting in five minutes at Dartmoor cabin and that clipboard has what we need to talk about on it.”

“I don’t think she cares,” Molly whispered.

“Of course I care! You five are my girls, it just doesn’t change anything for me. You’re welcome in this cabin. And every other, if someone says you aren’t I will go straight to Rosie. Don’t let anyone ever make you feel bad for you, kiddo. Now please tell me where my clipboard is.”

“Oh, wait! I think it’s under my bed!”

“Of course it is, Ripley.”

“I told you, Jo,” April said, wrapped her arm around her at an awkward angle. “It wouldn’t matter to them.”

“Yeah, you did.”


End file.
